Phobia Factor
Phobia Factor is the 7th episode in Total Drama Island Roleplay . Plot The episode kicks off where the last one ended with the Gophers joining the Bass as the campfire. They all begin revealing there biggest fears. Noah and Heather reveal a fear of clowns as Katie reveals a fear of being abandoned. Tyler reveals he afraid of chickens causing most campers to laugh and Geoff to make fun of him. Eva even reveals shes afraid of babies and Lindsay is scared of someone messing with her hair. DJ is scared of snakes, Gwen is afraid of being buried alive, Geoff is afraid of Hail, and Owen and Bridgette are afraid of flying. Harold fears ninjas and Beth is afraid of bugs. Leshawna hates spiders and Trent hates mines. Duncan reveals a bad fear of celine dion music store standees which Courtney laughs at. Duncan confronts her to reveal her fear but she dosent but its heavily implied she afraid of green jelly due to throwing it after seeing it at dinner. The next day at breakfast Chris reveals the next challenge is to face your greatest fears and the team who has the most fear conquered wins. Lindsay is confused on how they know there fears but Gwen reveals the obvious reason is there on a TV reality show. The campers look around in horror as 2 clowns appear and chase Noah and Heather in the woods. Lindsay is forced to wear a wig for 5 hours and Katie is sent alone in the woods where she must stay for 5 hours. Gwen is buried alive for 5 minutes and Trent stays with her to dig her up in 5 but he is chased off by a mine leaving Gwen alone. Beth is forced into a kiddy pool with bugs and Chef pulls up in a rusty plane to give Owen and Bridgette a ride horrifying them. Duncan is forced to hug celines music standee and with the help of Courtney he hugs it and gives the Bass there first point. Eva is forced to babysit a baby causing her to scream. Harold heads into the bathroom and is confronted by Ninjas. He pulls out knumchucks to fight them off but he knocks himself out in the process and fails to get his team a point. Katie sees Noah running from the one of the clowns in the woods. DJ conquers his fear and pets a snake and gets the bass another point. Trent jumps in the lake and the mine refuses because he would lose his makeup and he walks off giving the Gophers a point. Noah still being chased turns around and punches the clown and score another point for the gophers tieing it up. Beth, Owen, and Bridgette also conquer there fear putting the score 4-3 with Gophers winning by a point. Eva continues sucks as a babysitter as Trent returns and digs up Gwen giving the Bass another point. Geoff is about to fight his fear when a fake cloud with Hail approaches him as Lindsay gives up and takes the wig off. Geoff then sees the team watching Tyler try to conquer his fear who is on the ground is a state of fear and shock. Geoff makes fun and bullies Tyler which causes the Bass to stick up for Tyler. Geoff berates them and walks off to do his dare leaving Tyler on the floor in fear. DJ tries to help Eva but its ends up costing them a point. Bridgette who didnt see what Geoff did confronts him about and he tells her that Tyler is a big loser and that no one likes him revealing his true personality. Bridgette ends there relationship and heads to cheer on Tyler leaving Geoff alone. Bridgette comforts Tyler where in a confessional Tyler reveals hes developed a crush on Bridgette. Leshawna refuses to conquer her fear leaving the score at 5-3 Gophers winning. In the confessional Bridgette prepares to punish Geoff for his actions if they lose. Heather trips the clown down the hill and Geoff beats his fear putting the score at 6-4. Katie makes the 5 hour mark and returns back to camp putting the score at 7-4. Chris then leaves Bridgette to comfort Tyler as Chris announces its Courtneys turn to conquer her fear. She denies having a fear but Chris knows she does and tells her to jump off a diving board into a pool of GREEN JELLY!!! and if she does she will get 4 points and the win for her team. Courtney climbs the ladder but refuses to jump disappointing the Bass. Tyler at that moment jumps up and grabs and hugs a chicken conquering his fear shocking everyone, but Chris tells him that Courtney's fear was 4 points so they lose but he gets the point putting the final score at 7-5 causing Tyler to earn Eva's respect. That night Eva and Courtney's recruit DJ in the alliance and plan to vote out Harold who hops out of a nearby push and begs to be in the alliance which they accept. That night at the elimination ceremony it comes down to Tyler, Courtney, and Geoff. Tyler for being a chicken but then not, Courtney for failing, and Geoff for being a jerk. Courtney is deemed safe and then Tyler is as well. Geoff is left in shock and berates his team for not voting out a loser like Tyler causing Bridgette to tell him he got what he deserved. Geoff then leaves on the boat of losers as the episode ends. Appearances Primary characters that affected the episode's plot the most. * Tyler * Geoff * Bridgette * Eva * DJ * Courtney Notes & trivia * Despite Courtney helping Duncan to conquer his fear, Eva doesn't get a point for DJ helping. * The only ones who failed their challenges, in order, were Harold, Lindsay, Eva, LeShawna, and Courtney. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}